


Would You be My Sweet Little Something

by CelticxPanda



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Morrigan and the Celtic Guard [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, Foreign Language, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticxPanda/pseuds/CelticxPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mark and Dick are oblivious to each others feelings until they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You be My Sweet Little Something

**Author's Note:**

> This little side story takes place during the upcoming chapter 7 of Morrigan and the Celtic Guard. Like all my side stories, reading this isn't required to understand the main plot, but it is helpful for understanding the relationships between the characters. Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!

Mark fiddled with his phone under his desk, only half paying attention to his professor lecture on the various definitions of destiny or whatever (honestly, why had he decided to take ‘Philosophy and Human Destiny’ for one of his electives this semester?). The phone vibrated in his hands and he looked down to see that Dick had texted him back. He and Dick had been texting almost daily since last summer. They didn’t really talk about much, mostly just the random things that happened during their day (Mark complained about his classes a lot). 

Mark wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. He liked Dick, sure, if someone asked who he preferred as Batman he would always say Dick. Dick was his mentor, had been the one to believe in his potential as a superhero. Not to mention he was handsome as fuck and one of the main reasons Mark was starting to think he wasn’t nearly as straight as he’d originally thought.

He tried very hard not to laugh at Dick’s message and get himself in trouble. He hated the class, yeah, but that didn’t mean he wanted to get kicked out. He typed out a quick reply and went back to pretending to pay attention. His phone buzzed again two minutes later, the girl next to him giving him a look. He didn’t care, he’d much rather talk to Dick than do anything else today. 

The professor dismissed them, mentioned something about a quiz Mark knew he wasn’t going to study for, and Mark bolted for the door. Headphones were on his ears in seconds, number dialed and he waited anxiously.

And then he heard it.

“Hey, kiddo, what’s up?”

 

“Right, we’ll talk to you later. Rachel, Kolby, stay on the line a bit, I need to talk to you two,” Mark said to his friends over video chat.

It was a few weeks into the semester, October was just beginning. Not that it felt like it on the West Coast. Star City was as balmy as ever. Mark had been discussing a few Guard related matters with Kolby, Rachel, and Sam. 

“Alright,” Sam said, “See you guys later.” She left the chat.

There’s a short beat before Rachel spoke up, “So what’s up.”

Mark was never more happy for the tiny studio apartment he lived in. He could groan as loud as he wanted to and no gave him weird looks when he slammed his head on the kitchen table. 

“Guys, I have a confession to make.”

“Oh, Mark, you didn’t bang that Tri Delta chick that’s been trying to get into your pants, did you?” Kolby asked, and Mark laughed internally at how damn motherly she sounded. She sounded like that a lot nowadays, especially since Rory and the others joined them.

“No, no, I didn’t do that,” Mark assured. “Besides, she’s going after my old hall mate now, so no worries.”

“Then what is it?”

Mark hesitated for a moment before spitting it out, “I-I like dick!”

There was a heavy silence before Kolby asked slowly, “The person?”

Mark just had to make a joke out of it. “Well, the body part too, but yeah, mostly the person.”

“Oh, darlin’,” Kolby cooed sympathetically (and that’s how Mark knew it was bad). “Does he know?”

“Fuck if I know,” Mark groaned. “We talk on the phone a lot. And when I’m bored off my ass in my gen-eds we text. I just…fuck I think I’m in love.”

It was the first time he’d said something like that out loud. He almost didn’t want to admit it. Maybe if he didn’t it wouldn’t be real and he wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences.

“You poor bastard,” Rachel muttered, and that’s when Mark remembered she was living at Wayne Manor.

“You can’t say a fucking thing to Tim!” Mark warned, trying to make his voice sound dangerous (like Ollie’s did when dealing with bad guys). “And Kolby, don’t you say a word to Wally, I know they’re besties or whatever.”

“Probably should have thought of that before telling this to me while I’m sitting in Wally’s bleeding living room,” Kolby joked, even as she glanced around to make sure Wally wasn’t paying attention.

“What are you gonna do?” Rachel asked.

Mark shrugged pitifully. “Idunno. Probably nothing.”

“No! You can’t do that!” Rachel insisted, grabbing onto her screen and shaking it like she was trying to grab on to Mark’s shoulders. “You have to tell him!”

“What? Like you’ve told Tim?” Mark knew it was a low blow. Rachel and Tim obviously liked each other but had been dancing around each other for ages. But she didn’t get to tell him how to deal with his crush when she couldn’t deal with her own.

Rachel blushed and turned away from the screen. “I’m…working on it.”

No she wasn’t.

 

“So how was your day, lapochka?” 

That word was starting to bother Mark. Dick knew a dozen different languages and Mark knew English. Like, pretty exclusively. His college required two semester of a foreign language so he knew some Italian and The Guard was experimenting with Gaelic. Rachel took to languages like a fish to water and Kolby had learned it surprisingly quick (Mark chalked that up to the three goddesses that lived in her head). Mark was a little slower. Needless to say languages that didn’t make computers do things weren’t his forte. 

“’s was alright, I guess,” Mark said, shrugging even though he knew Dick couldn’t see it. “Ollie and I busted a drug ring. I wanted to check to see if they were trafficking the Garden Council’s stuff, but I didn’t get the chance.”

Dick probably knew how frustrated Mark and the others were getting with the whole Garden Council mess. He certainly talked about it enough and if Dick was ever around Wayne Manor when the Guard had a skype session, he probably heard Rachel, Kolby, and everyone else’s complaints about it too.

“Do you think they’ve made it that far out?”

“We have no idea, but if Blair made it to Metropolis, anything is possible.”

There was the sound of someone talking to Dick on the other end. Mark wondered where he was, he couldn’t recognize the voice.

“Sorry, lapochka, I gotta go,” Dick apologized. “I’ll call you later.”

“Sure, talk to you later.”

 

Thanksgiving at the Wayne’s was something of a mess. Damian had freaked the hell out when he heard Kolby was coming because of some argument they’d had months earlier and ran away, Tim and Rachel announced they were dating (and had been since sometime around Halloween), and Mark was starting to get really irritated with Dick. 

“Mark!” Mark stopped, turning to see Dick come trotting down the hall to catch up with him. “What’s going on? You’ve been avoiding me since you got here, lapochka.”

Mark scowled. “That’s why! You keep calling me that because you think I don’t know what it means. Well guess what, Dick. Google exists! I know you’ve been calling me sweetheart all this time and I’m tired of it!”

“Mark?”

He tried to walk away, but Dick grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Mark struggled, but only ended up trapped against the wall, Dick looking down at him with an almost desperate look on his face.

“Mark, seriously…”

“Would you just stop fucking messing with me!” Mark hissed. “I hate it when you tease me like then when we both know you don’t like me like that!”

The look of confusion and hurt on Dick’s face was more painful to look at then Mark wanted it to be. He liked Dick. He liked Dick a lot. But that didn’t matter. Dick was just teasing him. They would never have what Tim and Rachel or Toby and Luke have.

“You mean…you don’t know?”

“Know what?” Mark spat.

“How much I like you.”

Mark just stared at him, slack jawed. He could feel his face turning red. His mind raced. What did he do? What did he say?

“I…I really like you too,” he mumbled, barely audible. 

Dick laughed breathlessly, pulling Mark into the tightest hug he’d ever given him. Mark wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him just as tight. 

 

“So you figured I’d just accept the fact I didn’t know what you were calling me?” Mark asked, laying on Dick’s bed. 

Dick shrugged, sitting up against his headboard and fiddling with a few strands of Mark’s hair. “Well, I know you aren’t a languages guy, so I thought maybe you’d just let it go, like I do when you and the others start talking in Gaelic.”

“Nah, mate. I have a world’s worth on information at my finger tips. If I don’t know something, Imma find it out.”

“I’m going to have a hard time keeping secrets from you, aren’t I? However shall I keep you from finding out what I got you for Christmas?”

Mark turned onto his stomach and pushed himself up to rest on his forearms, smiling mischievously at Dick. “I’m sure you’ll figure out some way of keeping me distracted.”

Dick smirked, leaning in closer. “Oh, most definitely.”

 

“Solnishko, what are you doing?”

Dick smiled when he felt Mark’s weight on his back. Mark knew damn well what Dick was doing, but that’s not what really mattered.

“What did you call me?”

“Solnishko,” Mark repeated. “Figured if you had something cutesy to call me, I should have something just as sugary sweet to call you. Only seemed fair.”

Dick sat up straight and Mark moved to sit next to him on the gymnastics mat. 

“It’s nice that you’re putting in the effort, but you’re saying it wrong.” Dick leaned in, holding Mark’s chin lightly in his hand. “Here, move you’re tongue like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, according to the internet, Dick knows like fifty bajillion different languages, including French, Russian, Tamaranian and Mandarin. Since I took Russian in college, I thought it'd be fun to use Russian endearments here. Dick calls mark lapochka, which essentially means sweetheart or sweetie pie. Mark, at the end, calls Dick solnishko, which means sunshine. Essentially, these two are freaking adorable and it gives me a heart attack.


End file.
